


A Fool’s Realty

by Swordking63



Series: Relic's Dnd [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Rejecting reality, dark origin, villain’s POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordking63/pseuds/Swordking63
Summary: Each time he enters he loses a piece of himself and every time he leaves another piece is lost. Is he beyond salvation or what little light remains in his heart can show him the way out of the darkness, or the sob story of one of the most hated and feared man in all of Iammeotha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves this is the first time I have ever written one of my character's backstories and lore as an actual story, but none the less I hope everyone enjoys it.

He lays there on the cool hard floor, the stone that was so clean and smooth that one could see their own reflection in it now weathered and dull like the sand flowing through an hourglass until there is nothing left. That woman should up as usual and lays next to him, her beauty and grace torment him but he knows that the thought of never seeing her would be far more torturous, sometimes if he tries hard enough he may forget that her and this world are fake, that this was merely a dream born from Pragma’s magic that she left him, how he hated this world that all he needs to do is wake up to go back into reality just like the dream it is. He hated what reality had become to him, this reality the one where he lost the woman he loved, this reality where all curse or fear his name, this reality where even the gods look at him with a mix of pity a disgust. When he snaps out of his self-pity he sees that the fake Pragma had sat herself down next to him and coaxing him to rest his head on her lap while humming her sweet song that she had always sung to him when he got stressed “maybe it would be fine to lose myself in this dream, just for a moment” he said as he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this out in time yay enjoy

The dream began to take hold of his mind as it does he feels more and more at peace knowing full well that he could lose control of it the longer it lasts but he didn’t care it was the only safe outlet he had.  
When he had opened his eyes he was in some new place entirely he was outside laying down on the rough sandstone pathway and behind him a large cathedral made of this same materials, it was almost dusk the sunlight was only just begun to fade from the twilight to the cooling night sky.  
For the life of him he could not remember what this place is, he tried concentrating but he was under the spell for too long the spell had begun to numb his mind. The fact that he may be stuck here until one of his allies shows and wakes him is unnerving, to say the least knowing full well that they may take this as an opportunity to overthrow him and seize power, those thoughts are quick washed over by a strong feeling of calm that was not his own as a shadow becomes visible next to him  
It was Pragma her beauty was the envy of Sune and her heart as big as an ocean she stood there looking at him the only thing missing from her is that radiant smile that stole his heart many moons ago instead a gentle frown was drawn on her face  
“Cyrus you cannot keep doing this to yourself,” she said with a gentle but firm voice, Cyrus immediately stood up to talk to her but the moment he was on his feet she was gone.  
“If you keep chasing this dream you may end diving too deep” she was now behind him only a few feet away “please my love the happiness you would find here is hollow at best I’m gone, I’ve been gone for many years what you see now is only what you remember of me so please wake up and never come here again”  
He stood there unmoving her words left him in a complete shock she was now right in front of him she began to place her hands on either side of it speaks and began to mutter some quiet words under her breath as the world began to unfocus and in a last-ditch effort Cyrus tried to kiss her as the world melted away.


	3. meta chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a couple of weeks without posting, ill try and get one chapter out a week

Cyrus sat on his throne he looked around and found the chamber was empty,

“that’s odd,” he said there’s usually someone here guards, his allies, anyone but there wasn’t a soul in sight.

Finding this suspense he got up to move around the castle looking for someone.

After a couple hours of searching, he gave up and decided to head towards his rooms to think on what’s happening.

As he walks through the hallways out of the corner of his eye he sees one of the doors closing

Cyrus carefully moves to the door while drawing his sword from its hilt and with a steady breath he kicks in the door

He was prepared for a fight but lost his balance and fell when the sound of a woman screaming followed by the sound of something shattering filled the room

“Divide tell me what’s wrong with you!” Shouted the woman but that’s not why he sat there speechless

“P - Pragma?” was all he could say as she was giving him a stern look

“I worked hard on that soup and how it’s all over the floor” looking at the meal on the floor surrounded by broken glass. “I suppose it could be worse I didn’t cut myself on any of the shar- Hold on!! Hold on!!” Cyrus said interrupting her while trying to grasp the situation

“How are you here I watch you b- SPOILER ALERT!! She shouted before he could finish

“You can’t talk about it yet because the writer didn’t about that yet” she explained “and as for us being the only people here, that’s because the author only introduced us in the story so far (and because he loves procrastinating) she mumbled under her breath

At this point, it was too much for him to process and Cyrus ended up passing out

Pragma looked to Cyrus than to the splattered remains of the lunch and Just shakes her head “I really didn’t think this through“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the madness begin "evil laugh"

**Author's Note:**

> Sune the Greater deity of love, beauty, and passion. from Forgotten realms Dnd manual.  
> Cyrus is a boss I has created for my Dnd campaign  
> Pragma is his late lover  
> Iammeotha is the name of the world in this story


End file.
